One of the Three: Warriors: After the Battle
by Leafheart the Medicine Cat
Summary: The battle with the Dark Forest is finally over and the clans are in peace at last. As clan life goes on, Cinderheart gives birth to Lionblaze's kits. However, soon after the kits' birth, she receives a prophecy, and it has to do with her kits. Whether the kits follow their destiny or not, it will change the future of the clans. Will they follow their destiny or turn away?
1. Prologue

Prologue

_The gray tabby queen looked up tiredly _but with relief as the golden tabby tom entered the nursery. Lionblaze turned to his brother.

"Is the kits okay? How is Cinderheart?" the tom said, half excited, half scared.

His blind brother, Jayfeather, purred. "Cinderheart is fine Lionblaze. She gave birth to three healthy kits, two she-cats and a tom."

Cinderheart blinked warmly at her mate. "Want to name them?" She touched one of her daughters with her tail. "Can we call her Hollykit? I want to name her after my-" she swallowed "best friend, Hollyleaf."

Lionblaze looked lost in memories of his sisters for a moment, then purred. "Of course." He touched the other she-cat with his muzzle. "We can call her Ashkit, her pelt is just like yours."

The queen nuzzled her tom. "I want to name the tom Firekit, after Firestar." Her eyes clouded as she remembered him fighting Tigerstar in the battle with the Dark Forest warriors.

Lionblaze dipped his head, his eyes also filled with grief. "We shall never forget Firestar." He murmured. He looked at the tom. "His pelt is also like fire. May Firestar and Starclan watch over our kits."

Cinderheart look at her kits and mate lovingly. _I am so lucky to have Lionblaze and my kits." _She thought. Suddenly, Cinderheart flinched. She was swept into a vision of three trees, healthy and strong. One of the trees withered and died before her eyes as another tree swayed with the wind and fell. Only one tree remained and its branches lifted the fallen tree and touched the dead one. Cinderheart watched, amazed, as the two trees rose again healthy and strong. Then, she heard a murmur. _Two of three will begin to fall but one will save them and change the history of the clans. _Cinderheart woke up, scared. Her mate and Jayfeather watched her curiously. "How long was I asleep?" she said in panic.

Jayfeather looked at her, confused. "You were only out for a second." He glanced at Linblaze, "Watch her, I'll go get some water and borage." He padded out of the den and Lionblaze and Cinderheart was alone in the nursery.

Lionblaze looked at Cinderheart, worried, "Are you okay?

Cinderheart shook her head, "Yes, its nothing." She looked up, seeing the stars between the barrier of brambles. _Starclan, help me understand what the prophecy means! _She looked at her kits. One of them yawned and went to sleep. She sighed. She'll tell Jayfeather and Bramblestar about it later.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_The bushes rustled as Firekit and his littermates _tumbled out. They were hiding, trying to sneak up on Lilypaw who was cleaning the bedding in the nursery. _But old _

_Hollykit and Ashkit couldn't keep quiet, _Firekit thought crossly, _and gave away our hiding place! _Firekit shook out his ginger pelt and glared at his littermates. "You gave away our position!"

"Oh shut up, bossy paws." Ashkit muttered. She looked at Lilypaw apologetically. "Sorry Lilypaw."

Lilypaw purred. "Its okay Ashkit." She tore a piece of moss from the fresh bedding. "Here, why don't you kits play with this?" She tossed Ashkit the piece of moss and went back to work.

Firekit watched as Ashkit and Hollykit played by themselves. He felt his anger fade away and felt lonely. He felt a nudge and toppled over. He turned around and saw his father, Lionblaze with a large squirrel.

His father dropped the squirrel in front of him. "Why don't you share this with your littermates?" He asked, glancing at the two kits.

Firekit looked at his paws. "I don't think they like me."

Lionblaze purred. "Littermates always fight. Don't worry, im sure whatever happened will blow over. He looked around. "Where's Cinderheart?"

"I think she's in the medicine cat den. She was having belly aches." Firekit replied.

"I'll go check on her. Meanwhile, go share that squirrel and stay out of trouble okay?" Lionblaze said as he left.

Firekit looked at the now cold squirrel. He grasped it with his teeth and pulled it, dragging it to his littermates. "Ashkit! Yellowkit! Look what Lionblaze brought for us to share!" His littermates dropped their moss and scampered to him.

Yellowkit looked around. "Where is Lionblaze? She stood on her tiptoes. "I don't see him anywhere."

"He left to see Cinderheart." Firekit said. "Lets eat!" He was happy to be at peace with his littermates and bit into the squirrel. The savory taste sang on his tongue. "This is so good." He muttered with his mouth full.

Ashkit chewed on the tender flesh. "Mm, I changed my mind about mice being the tastiest. Squirrel totally beats it."

Yellowkit let a mrrow of laughter. "You always change your favorite prey Ashkit!" she said as she dug into the now half eaten squirrel.

Firekit stopped eating for a bit and looked around camp. Everything was so peaceful with warriors sharing tongues and patrols dropping off freshkill. He stood up and stretched, feeling full. "You guys finish the rest," he said to his littermates, "I'm going to go see Cinderheart." He left the nursery, heading for the medicine cat den before bumping into a dark, sleek pelt. Firekit looked up. "S-sorry Bramblestar!" he stuttered as the cat turned around

The leader purred. "Its okay Firekit." His eyes twinkled with amusement. "Where's your littermates?"

"They're in the nursery, sharing a squirrel. I already ate." Firekit chirped, his nervousness fading. "I left to go see Cinderheart." He peeked around Bramblestar trying to glimpse the medicine den.

Bramblestar looked at Firekit with kind eyes. "I better get going. Stay out of trouble okay?" he licked Firekit on the head and padded away

"Bye Bramblestar!"Firekit mewed to the fading shape. He trotted on to the medicine den and poked his head inside. "Hello?"

Jayfeather turned is blind gaze on the kit. "Hello Firekit." He mewed. "Come to see Cinderheart?

"Yes" Firekit said. "Is she okay?"

Jayfeather purred. "She's fine. Come in."

Firekit padded inside.

Briarlight stopped organizing herbs. "Hi Firekit!" she mewed. She went back to work, sifting through the leaves.

Firekit nodded back and bounded to his mother. "Cinderheart!"

Cinderheart nuzzled Firekit. "Hello Firekit. Don't worry I'm fine. Wheres Ashkit and Yellowkit?" she asked peering around Firekit.

"They're in the nursery." Firekit said. "When are you coming back to the nursery?"

Cinderheart licked him. "Jayfeather says I should stay here for a day so I'll be back tomorrow."

"Yay!" Firekit bounced around his mother. He stopped and looked behind him. "Can I go? I want to see if Ashkit and Yellowkit came up with any interesting games."

"Of course." Cinderheart purred. "Bye Firekit!"

"Bye Cinderheart!" Firekit chirped. He padded back to the nursery and began to creep up on Hollykit his tail swishing in the air.

A voice came from behind him and held down his twitching tail. "Hold your tail still and keep your paws light."

Firekit looked around and saw Cherrystem holding his tail. "Hi Cherrystem!" he said, forgetting to stay quiet. He heard paws thud the ground and swiveled his head towards the nursery where his littermates pounced on him.

Cherrystem purred with amusement. "You're going to need more help of not getting distracted." She teased.

Firekit shook his littermates off, embarrassed. "Yep I think I do. Hey can you help me with my pounce? I keep disturbing the leav-"

"HELP"

A screech was heard in the medicine den. _Cinderheart! _Firekit ran as fast as he could to the medicine den. He skidded to a stop where he could see Jayfeather hissing at a fox, protecting Briarlight and his mother. _No!_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Hollykit froze in horror as _her littermate ran into the medicine den. Her other littermate, Ashkit, ran after him, panicked. Cherrystem looked at her. "Find Bramblestar, he's on a border patrol along Shadowclan border," she ordered, then ran into the den.

Hollykit ran out of camp and blinked at the unfamiliar forest. She shook her head. _Now's not the time to be distracted! _She thought and ran as fast as her little paws could carry her. She skidded to a stop. _I don't know where Shadowclan's border is! _ She thought in panic. She opened her mouth and tried to scent the air. She wrinkled her nose at the yucky scent coming from her left. _There! _She turned left and spotted a dark tabby at the head of a group of cats. "Bramblestar!"

The tabby turned his head and spotted the kit. "Hollykit!" Bramblestar said sternly. "You shouldn't be outside of camp! What if you ran across Shadowclan's border?"

Hollykit looked at him, her eyes wild. "Fox!" she panted, "Attacking the medicine den!"

Bramblestar ran, his patrol behind him. Hollykit followed best as she could. When the patrol reached camp, the battle was over. Hollykit spotted her littermates in the medicine den and hurried to them. "Is Cinderheart okay?"

Firekit didn't answer and just looked at her, scared. Ashkit also looked worried. "Cinderheart's fine, it's Jayfeather I'm worried about." Ashkit said and flicked her tail towards the unconscious medicine cat. Jayfeather was on the ground, bleeding from a deep gash in his belly.

Leafpool was already at his side, pressing cobwebs where he bled. "I will not let my kit die." She said, gritting her teeth. "Not after Hollyleaf."

Brightheart appeared with a mouthful of marigold and went to help Leafpool. Cinderheart looked at her mate, with fear in her eyes. "He risked his life to save me and Briarlight." She kept saying repeatedly. Lionblaze looked ready to go out and tear the fox apart for harming his brother.

Hollykit went to her mother. "Will he be okay?" Her mother pressed close to her. "I don't know," she said, worried.

Bramblestar looked at the ruined medicine den. "Go after the fox with Brackenfur and Hazeltail," he ordered Lionblaze. He turned to the rest of the clan. "Rebuild the medicine den and reinforce it with brambles." The cats seemed relieved to know what to do and got to work.

Cinderheart got up and padded away to help the other cats rebuild, her pelt brushing against Hollykit's. Hollykit went to her littermates and watched the warriors rebuild. She wondered how the fox even got in the medicine cat den without being caught. She turned to her littermates. "How did the fox come here in the first place without being noticed?"

Her brother, Firekit shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe when all the cats were somewhere else, it attacked?"

Hollykit considered this idea. "But wouldn't there be at least one guard posted outside of camp?" Her eyes widened. "Maybe there was a guard but he was…" her voice shook, "killed?"

Without another word, the kits ran out of the den and rushed past Cloudtail who was bringing his mate some freshkill. "Hey!" he muffled with his mouth full of prey as they kept going. The kits ran and found the deputy.

"Squirrelflight!" Hollykit panted. "Who was guarding camp?"

The ginger she-cat looked at the three kits, bewildered. "Molepelt, why…" She glanced at the kits with a scared look before rushing out of camp.

The kits followed best they could. They skidded to a stop next to Squirrelflight who was standing over the broken body of Molepelt. His pelt was covered with fox scent. Ashkit let out a whimper while Squirrelflight bowed her head. Silently, Squirrelflight picked Molepelt by his scruff and dragged him to the middle of camp.

Hollykit and her littermates followed with their heads down. Their clanmates turned around from building to see who was coming into camp and their eyes widened with shock. Poppyfrost and Berrynose immediately stopped working and ran over. Poppyfrost wailed while Berrynose buried his nose into his son's pelt. Cherrystem padded out of the medicine den to see what the commotion was about and stopped, looking at her parents grieve over her brother. "Molepelt!" she wailed and rushed to her brother. "Why did you die?" she whispered.

Bramblestar went next to Cherrystem and placed his tail on her shoulder. "He's with Starclan now." He said, sadly. "He was a young warrior, with plently more to offer to the clan. Poppyfrost let out a moan of distress.

Berrynose looked up from his son. "How did he die?" he asked, growling.

Squirrelflight looked at Berrynose with sorrow. "We believe he was killed by the fox that snuck into the medicine den. Cinderheart's kits knew some cat should've been guarding camp and we found him like this," she meowed, her eyes dark.

The patrol that went after the fox came panting. "We chased it out into Shadowclan's territory," Lionblaze said, his eyes sparkling. His excitement faded as he saw Molepelt and his grieveing kin. "Oh no…" he murmured, as Brackenfur and Hazeltail gasped. Soon, all the cats were sitting around Molepelt in vigil except for Leafpool and Brightheart who were taking care of Jayfeather. When the moon rose, the cats silently went to their dens to sleep except for Poppyfrost, Berrynose, and Cherrystem.

Hollykit and her littermates went into the nursery where Brightheart's kits were sleeping with Daisy. Brightheart was still with Jayfeather. Hollykit spotted her mother's gray pelt coming inside the den. Hollykit snuggled with her mother and got comfortable, her littermates next to her. She tried to go to sleep.

However, even after her littermates fell asleep, she was wide awake. _Why did the fox have to come now? Why did Molepelt die? Will Jayfeather die too? _Her head was filled with thoughts. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

The dim sunlight began to peek into the den and Hollykit stretched and yawned. _Its morning! _ All of a sudden, yesterdays memories flooded in and she remembered about Molepelt and Jayfeather and her happiness dropped down. She noticed her littermates and her mother were already gone. She said goodbye to Daisy and to Brightheart's kits and left.

Hollykit padded into the middle of camp and noticed the elders leaving with Molepelt's body. Cherrystem and her parents following to help bury him. Bramblestar was sharing prey with his mate while Graystripe was close by, cleaning himself.

Hollykit spotted Leafpool coming out of the den, barely walking straight. She stopped in front of her sister and Bramblestar.

Bramblestar got up. "Leafpool, is Jayfeather okay?"

Leafpool looked ahead, sightlessly. "Jayfeather is dead."

_Jayfeather is dead?!_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_Ashkit was with Firekit in the elder's _den, listening to the story of when Firestar and Graystripe gave Thuncerclan prey to Riverclan when the camp suddenly fell silent. "Firekit, why is camp so quiet?" she whispered.

Firekit shrugged and turned back to the elders. "So what did Bluestar do?" He asked the Sandstorm excitedly. Ashkit rolled her eyes and padded out of the den to see Leafpool standing on unsteady paws with her eyes wild. She spotted Bramblestar bowing his head and her sister Hollykit in shock. _What's going on? _She heard pawsteps behind her and saw Firekit had come out to see what she was looking at. "Whats goin on out there young 'uns?" she heard Purdy rasp.

Ignoring Purdy she ran to Hollykit with Firekit hot on her paws. "What happened?" she asked, her eyes wide.

Hollykit looked at her with a glazed look. "Jayfeather is dead.

_Jayfeather is dead?! No he can't be dead! _Ashkit felt her voice tremble. "B-but his wounds weren't _that_ bad were they?"

The three kits watched Cinderheart and Brightheart bring his body out. They had washed his pelt free from marigold pelt and rubbed his fur with lavender and rosemary. Still, the scent of death was there. Lionblaze ran to his brother. "Jayfeather." He murmered. "You always was a good brother to me." His voice choked and he pushed his muzzle to his brother's fur. Cinderheart lied down next to her mate and bowed her head.

**CHANGE OF P.O.V**

Dovewing's ears pricked as she heard cats grieving over a cat. _But Molepelt is already buried, s_he thought. She ran as quick as she can to camp, leaving her patrol.

"Dovewing! Where are you going?" she heard Thornclaw, the leader of the patrol, meow.

She ignored the patrol and kept running. She skidded to a stop in front of the limp body of Jayfeather. "Oh Starclan, no." she whispered. She looked at Lionblaze sadly. "The Three is no more," she murmered. She bowed her head. More cats gathered around Jayfeather and said their goodbyes.

Bramblestar looked at Jayfeather sadly. "May Starclan light your path."

She heard the thudding of paws and saw her patrol running.

"Dovewing! Why did you leave!" She heard Thornclaw growl. Thornclaw stopped and his anger ebbed away. "Great Starclan are you going to take our warriors one by one?" he muttered under his breath.

**BACK TO ASHKIT :D**

"But who will be our medicine cat now?" Briarlight burst out and pulled herself to Jayfeather. She looked at all the cats. "He never trained an apprentice!"

Ashkit looked at her littermates in horror. _He never trained an apprentice!_

In a wobbly voice, Leafpool finally began to speak. "I-I can train an apprentice and go back t-to my warrior duties when the a-apprentice becomes a full medicine cat."

Spiderleg looked at Leafpool scornfully. "Surely Starclan would be displeased if Leafpool went back to her original duties." He held his head high as Leafpool bowed her head.

Other cats began to whisper. "Do you think Bramblestar would allow it?" "Of course not, she broke the warrior code!" "But we need a medicine cat!"

Ashkit watched as Bramblestar who obviously was struggling to make decision open his mouth and shut it again.

Finally Bramblestar made up his mind. "He looked at the cats around him. "Leafpool will be the medicine cat of this clan until she fully trains an apprentice to be a fully medicine cat." He announced.

Spiderleg and a few warriors were obviously displeased, but other warriors cheered for their new medicine cat.

Bramblestar lifted his head. "I say these words before the body of Jayfeather so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice. Leafpool will be the medicine cat of Thunderclan!"

Leafpool looked at the sky. "I'll be the best medicine cat I can be Jayfeather, just for you." She whispered.

The day went on quickly as the warriors continued rebuilding the medicine den. Lionblaze and Leafpool were still in vigil over Jayfeather.

"Come on Ashkikit! Play moss ball with us!" Dewkit mewed. Snowkit had the moss ball snagged on his claw. Hollykit was sitting alone, staring at a butterfly hovering in the air.

"I'm in!" Ashkit meowed excitedly.

"Let me play!" Firekit squealed as he pounced on Snowkit.

Snowkit tossed the mossball to Ashkit as he fell. Ashkit purred and pounced on the ball on moss. "Got it!" she said gleefully before running away from Dewkit. "Oops!" Ashkit tripped and dropped the moss ball. The ball rolled to Hollykit who was staring at a butterfly hovering above her head. "Hollykit! Over here!" Ashkit half whispered, half yelled. Hollykit looked surprised. Then she purred. "I want to play too!" She took the ball and ran with it.

"Not fair! I dropped it!" Ashkit meowed and ran after her sister.

Ashkit wriggled her haunches and leapt, landing on her sister. The other kits pounced on her and Hollykit and soon they were a ball of kits.

Just then, Seedpaw entered the nursery with a mouthful of moss. "What are you kits doing?" she said in amusement. Dewkit pulled himself from the mobs of kits and licked his chest fur, embarrassed. The mob of kits stopped play fighting and stared at Dewkit. "Why did you stop fighting?" Ashkit asked.

"Um w-well you see um." He looked around frantically. "I saw a moth!" and nodded his head to the brown moth.

Seedpaw purred. "Well, I'm going to get more moss. I'll be back though!" She said playfully. She padded away as the kits surrounded Dewkit.

Firekit's whisker's twitched. "So it was just a moth eh?"

Amberkit let out a snort_t_. "You soo like her

Dewkit felt his pelt burn. "N-no I don't!"

All the kits fell on their backs, in _mrrows_ of laughter.

Suddenly, Brightheart burst into the den. "Oh my Starclan why didn't Bramblestar warn us!" she muttered as she roughly began to wash Amberkit.

"Hey!" Amberkit mewed in protest as Cloudtail entered the den. Cloudtail began to wash Snowkit harshly.

"There!" Brightheart said and moved on to Dewkit. In a matter of minutes, Amberkit, Snowkit, and Dewkit were clean and fluffy.

Then Bramblestar's voice rang out in the clearing. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under Highledge for a clan meeting!


	5. Chapter 4

_"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey_ gather under Highledge for a clan meeting! Firekit looked at Brightheart and Cloudtail hustling their kits to the clearing. His eyes wide with excitement, he bounded out of the den with his littermates to watch the ceremony. He sat near the entrance of the nursery. He watched as Dewkit, Snowkit, and Amberkit pad up to Bramblestar, their eyes sparkling.

Bramblestar beckoned them closer. "Dewkit, Snowkit, and Amberkit, you three have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be know as Dewpaw, Snowpaw, and Amberpaw. Dewpaw, your mentor will be Squirrelflight." He looked at his deputy and nodded her forward. "Squirrelflight, you are ready to take on an apprentice. I expect you to pass on everything you have learned from Dustpelt along with your courage and loyalty." He purred as the two cats touched noses with each other and sat back.

"Snowpaw, your mentor will be Hazeltail." He watched with his eyes twinkling as Hazeltail came forward, surprised. "Hazeltail, you are ready to take on an apprentice. I expect you to pass on your determination and pride." The new apprentice and mentor touched noses and Hazeltail followed as Snowpaw bounded to Dewpaw.

Finally, Bramblestar looked at Amberkit kindly. "Amberkit, your mentor will be Berrynose." Berrynose padded forward, and looked at his to be apprentice, purring while showing a hint of sadness since his son is gone. Bramblestar continued."Berrynose, you are ready to take an apprentice. I know you have recently known some grief, but I still expect you to pass on everything you learned from me and your experiences." The cats touched noses and they sat near the other new apprentices.

The clan yowled their names. "Dewpaw! Snowpaw! Amberpaw!" The apprentices looked at the clan proudly. _Amberpaw! _Firekit thought happily while he yowled the apprentices' names. He could hear Hollykit and Ashkit also meowing with joy. Bramblestar closed the meeting and the apprentices ran to Firekit and his littermates.

Amberpaw looked at her former denmates. "I'll teach you guys as much as I can from Berrynose!" She said, exctited. Ashkit stood on her hind legs and jabbed her front paws before landing on the ground. "You better! Now I'm in more of a hurry to become an apprentice!" Firekit nodded in agreement. _We only have two moons left!_ Snowpaw purred.

"Dewpaw! Amberpaw! We're going to explore the forest!" they heard Squirrelflight and Berynose meow.

As Dewpaw and Amberpaw ran to their mentors, Snowpaw wailed, "What about me?

Hazeltail padded to her apprentice let out a _mrrow _of laughter. "Be patient we will soon. For now, we're getting moss for the elders!" Snowpaw's head drooped. "I'll teach you how to hunt on the way!" she added.

Snowpaw's head was up quick as a mouse. "Really! Alright!" he yelled and bounded ahead of his mentor.

Firekit watched fading shadows of Snowpaw and sighed. "I want to be a warrior now!" "Me too," Ashkit announced. Hollykit shrugged. Firekit purred. _I want to be a warrior!_

* * *

_Sorry this was really short . busy with life ya know… this chapter also sucked. Sorry guys, sorta a writers block right now but I will update ASAP!_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_Hollykit sat down in the nursery, _watching her littermates play fight while Snowpaw was cleaning out the old moss. She let out a _mrrow_ of laughter as she watched Snowpaw sneak a paw in and helped Ashkit by tripping Firekit. Firekit fell, his legs splaying out. He got up, shaking his pelt. "What was that for Snow-," his voice cut off as a heavy weight crushed him.

"Got you!" Ashkit purred. Underneath Ashkit, Firekit glared at Snowpaw.

"You helped her! That's not fair!" Firekit grumbled as Snowpaw pretended to be making new nests.

Ashkit looked up from her "prey" and saw Hollykit sitting. "Come play with us!" she meowed.

Hollykit shook her head and glanced at the medicine cat den. "You know, I think I'll go see what Leafpool is doing." A moon passed since Leafpool became medicine cat again. Some cats reluctantly went to her when they got injured while others just treated her like any other medicine cat. However, Hollykit thought Leafpool was a kind, gentle cat and wanted to see her work.

Firekit got up and pushed Ashkit off him. "Why do you want to go to the stinky medicine den when you can play with us?" He wrinkled his nose. Hollykit sighed, rolling her eyes. Her littermates didn't understand how much she would rather heal than hurt cats.

"I want to, that's why." She got up and padded towards the medicine den, leaving her littermates to tussle again.

She peeked her head in the den to see Leafpool sorting juniper berries. She watched Leafpool separate the dry, wrinkled berries from the plump ones. "Hello?" Hollykit meowed, startling Leafpool so that she accidentally knocked her paw into the two neat piles of berries. _Oh no, what did I do? _Hollykit watched in dismay as the berries rolled around the den, making a mess. Hollykit hurried inside and chased after the flying berries.

When she got the berries in a pile, she heard a _mrrow_ of amusement to see Leafpool looking at her, twitching her whiskers. Hollykit bowed her head, guilty for making the mess until she felt a muzzle rest on her head. "Would you like to help me sort the berries again Hollykit?"

Hollykit looked up at the gentle eyes of Leafpool and nodded, her heart fluttering at the idea of helping Leafpool. She padded to the berries and sat, waiting for Leafpool to tell her what to do. Leafpool carefully picked out two berries. One was shriveled, one still had its roundness. "Put all the damaged and shriveled berries in one pile and all the healthy ones in another. Don't be afraid to ask for help." Leafpool ordered.

Hollykit observed each purple-blue berry and put them into two piles, determined not to make a mistake while Leafpool was sorting an unkempt pile of catmint leaves. Hollykit then saw a flash of red in the pile of healthy berries. Carefully with a tiny claw, she rolled out a bright red berry. She knew she didn't put it in the pile! "Leafpool?"

Leafpool stopped sorting the catmint and looked up from her work. "Yes Hollykit?"

Hollykit showed her the red berry. "What is this? I found it the good pile of juniper but I didn't put it there."

Leafpool came to Hollykit's side and peered at the berry. "It's a holly berry!" Leafpool said confused. "We don't use holly berries for healing though, we don't know what they're good for." Leafpool added. Leafpool looked thoughtful for a moment. Then she looked at Hollykit in the eye. "Would you like to be my apprentice?"

Hollykit looked at Leafpool with earnest eyes. "For real?" she breathed. Leafpool purred.

"You are almost 6 moons old now." Leafpool said, her eyes twinkling.

Hollykit squealed. "Yes, I'll be your apprentice! I promise I will be the best apprentice you ever had!"

Leapool blinked warmly at her. "You can go tell your littermates if you want to."

Hollykit ran out of the den and ran to the nursery. "I get to be Leafpool's apprentice!" She squealed again, happily.

Firekit gaped at his sister. "You mean you get to be an apprentice but me and Ashkit wont? He said, dismay showing in his eyes.

Ashkit nudged her idiotic brother, rolling her eyes. "No silly, she gets to be Leafpool's apprentice and train to be a medicine cat while we get to train as warriors!"

"Ohh." Firekit meowed. "Do you know when we get our apprentice ceremonies? He asked Hollykit, tilting his head.

Hollykit shook her head. "Nope! I bet it'll be soon though!"

CHANGE OF POV+FLASHBACK

Leafpool stared at the holly berry. _A holly berry? How'd it end up here? _ She thought curiously. She thought for a moment. _Is it a sign?_ All of a sudden, she was swept into a vision. She saw a dead forest. The forest was silent. Then she spotted a holly bush, the berries shrivled up. Right before her eyes, a holly berry began to grow. As it did, the trees and the prey came back. There was a soft rustling of the wind and the scent of life in the air. _Holly healed the forest! Hollykit? Hollykit is destined to be the next medicine cat! _

Leafpool blinked out of her vision and saw little Hollykit and the holly berry. She looked at the kit in the eye. "Would you like to be my apprentice?"

Leafpool held her breath, knowing Hollykit might hate the life of a medicine cat, like Jayfeather.

Hollykit just looked back. "For real?" she meowed. Leafpool purred. She knew she made the right choice of choosing Hollykit as her apprentice.

"You are almost 6 moons old now." Leafpool reminded her.

She looked at the kit, amused as Hollykit squealed. "Yes, I'll be your apprentice! I promise I will be the best apprentice you ever had!" Hollykit said earnestly.

Leapool blinked warmly at her. "You can go tell your littermates if you want to." She watched the kit run off to the nusery and stood up. She walked to her sister's mate den. "Bramblestar?" she meowed in the den.

"Yes Leafpool? Bramblestar's dark pelt camouflaged well with the dark den.

"I know three kits ready to be apprentices. Hollykit agreed to be mine." She purred.

Bramblestar got up. "Well, I better announce it to the clan right now. I already thought of Firekit's and Ashkit's mentors." He added as he padded out of his den with Leafpool following.

BACK TO HOLLYKIT :D

Hollykit looked at her brother and sister. "Maybe I can ask Bramblestar when he will hold them!" Without waiting for her littermates' reply she rushed out, heading for Bramblestar's den, only to run into a wall of dark fur. She looked up and saw Bramblestar, Leafpool right behind him.

Bramblestar purred. "You and your littermates have the tendency to run into me, don't you kits?" he meowed, remembering when Firekit ran into him.

Hollykit felt embarrassed but only for a second. "Bramblestar, when are you going to hold our apprentice ceremony?" she said boldly.

Bramblestar looked surprised. "Well, right now!"

Hollykit's eyes widened. _I got to go tell Firekit and Ashkit! _"Oh okay Bramblestar." She meowed, then ran off to the nursery. "He's going to hold the ceremony right now!"

* * *

**_This wasn't the best or worst chapter, my opinion xD. Sorry, didn't post new chapter for almost a month, O_O. Still a bit writers block. Oh btw, you guys can PM me who their mentors should be. (Ashkit and Firekit) Anyhoo, bye bye for now! :D_**


End file.
